1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held multiple use utility knife structure and specifically a knife with a blade and a wheel assembly. Roofing, drywall, flooring and all installers of the construction trade normally use a standard utility knife to cut and shape material. Since some material is thick and tough, the installer must apply substantial downward pressure on the utility knife to cut through the material. This technique often results in hand injuries. In addition, it is difficult to cut thick and tough material in a straight line using a standard utility knife. Using the knife of the present invention, the user is able to cut thick and heavy duty material. This allows the user to cut more consistent straight lines while working with tough and thick material. This knife will help safety and productivity on the job and in the field.
2. Prior Art    U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,404.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,116    U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,605    U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,501    U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,963    U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,437    U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,320    U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,471    U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,852    U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,588    U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,625    U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,077    U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,727    U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,443